Last Week Together
by sPaZzEd-BuNnEh
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Lily, James and the rest of the Gryffindors? Well here's what happened. Tis my first story, so please give advice.
1. Sirius' Letter

Last Week Together

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Crystal Sagiuki. The rest are my friend's made-up characters and J.K Rowling's characters..

Sirius' Letter

"M-Ma-Mas-Master.. Sirius B-Black has sug-gested to Jame-s and L-ily Po-tte-r that I b-b-be their Secre-Secret K-K-Keeper," a young, twenty year old Peter Pettigrew said to his Master, Lord Voldemort.

Peter's blue eyes were staring at the back of his Lord's head, trembling from head to toe. "Excellent.. We shall attack in exactly one week from today.." he said rubbing his hands together.

"Y-Yes Ma-aster.." Peter stuttered. "Foolish children, think that they can outsmart me? Ha!" he said clapping his hands together laughing a high pitched sound.

Peter jumped and shivered, "How did I get myself into this? I'm about to kill my friends.." he thought. "Where are they now? Tell me!" Voldemort said, still not facing Peter. "G-God-dric's H-H-h-hollow Yo-ur L-l-lordship.." he said still stuttering.

Voldemort let out another high-pitched cold, cruel laugh. Peter winced and shivered. He took two pudgy hands and rubbed it against his shoulders, it was so cold, yet the fire was burning only a couple of feet away from him.

"Soon Lily and James Potter will be dead! And so will their son, Harry Potter," Voldemort said, touching his wand. Peter's blue, watery eyes were on the verge of tears, but he held them back. "It's either me or them," he thought.

Meanwhile...

"Here comes the broomstick Harry! Open wide! Umm!" a twenty Lily Evans said as she fed her son, Harry Potter.

"It's getting late! Come on Harry, you have to finish this before it's your bedtime." she said to her slightly small son that was sitting on a highchair.

"Da!" Harry said clapping his hands together. "Da won't be home today.. Like yesterday.. And the day before that..." Lily said and sighed.

She looked out the window for any sign of her husband or danger. She married James Potter, although it was a huge risk to take. They were in danger, Voldemort, Tom Riddle, was out to get them. Why? She had no clue, Tom had always been such a nice kid in Hogwarts.

A tawny owl swooped in and landed on Harry's highchair table. Harry clapped his hands in amusement and happiness. "Ol! Ol!" he said pointing to the owl. "Yes, that's your father's owl." she said untying the letter from Olin's leg, Olin, the owl. "I guess Da's going to be late again today.. You haven't seen him for three weeks haven't you Harry?" she asked. Olin nipped Harry's ear affectionately and flew away, upstairs to Harry's room. "Be be!" he said trying to wave bye to Olin. "Yes, say be be to ol.. Now.. One more spoonful.. Come on Harry you can do it!" she said holding up a spoonful of mashed carrots.

Suddenly, without a warning James Potter burst through the door. "James! Oh, it's you! You scared me!" she said clutching her chest and picking up the spoon of baby food she dropped. "I thought the Ministry was keeping you in longer.. Or was Olin's note all wrong?" she asked James.

James slumped into a over stuffed chair and yawned. "No, they said I should take a rest.." he said rubbing the sleep from his hazel eyes. He reached a hand to ruffle up his hair until a voice in his head said "No need to do that anymore.. You're married to Lily now"

He smiled and walked over to Lily and kissed her on the cheek. "How's my little Seeker? Is he suppose to be eating that stuff?" he said smiling at his son.

"Course he is.. Can't you stay home at for once? I mean.. Harry barely even sees you!" Lily said her emerald tinted eyes giving a pleading look to James.

"I'll try to get a day off for the next two days.. It's living hell in the office.." he said running a hand across his forehead. "James! Not in front of Harry!" Lily scolded. "Ell! Ell!" baby Harry said laughing at his father.

"Let him learn.. He'll be using that word someday.. Say.. Did Sirius contact you yet?" he asked Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He was suppose to three days ago.. You don't suppose.." he said his eyes widening in fear. Lily's eyes began to fill up with tears.

Life with James was so hectic. They were always moving, always being looked after, always in danger, always afraid that one of her friends might die. "Please let his owl come" she thought. As if their wishes had been answered Sirius' gray owl came fluttering in, dropping a letter and a package in front of Harry's highchair table.

"Coo! Coo!" Harry said trying to grad Sirius' owl, Cookie. Cookie hooted happily at Harry and flew up the stairs, joining Olin. "Ah, it seems to be from Sirius.. I was so worried.. Let me see what it says," he cleared his throat,

"_Dear James, Lily and Harry, _

_How are things? It's all-boring here. Nothing suspicious. I guess Peter is doing a real good job as Secret Keeper eh? I knew my plan would work. I'm the smart one after all. How's Harry? Has Lily been feeding him that carrot crap again?" _ Lily scoffed, "Carrot crap my as-""Now Lily.. Not in front of Harry.." he said sticking his tongue out. "_I still think you guys should've named him Sirius Junior.. Well.. I shouldn't be too nosy. Bit lonely here, all by myself.. Maybe I should've asked Crystal to marry Me.. Nah.. I'm a loner.. But still a Ladies' man," _James stopped and murmured, "Who lied to him?" Lily laughed and punched James' in the arm playfully. _"Well.. I have enclosed a package for Harry. I hope he likes it! Moony and I bought it. Wormtail wouldn't pitch in.. He's way to paranoid that one.. Well.. Good luck and stay safe. _

_You furry friend,_

_Padfoot."_


	2. Invitations

_Invitations_

"Wonder what he gave Harry?" Lily asked, "There isn't any package.." "Maybe it'll come later on," James said reassuringly.

"We should have a reunion one day, just me, you, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, Crystal, Carly, Jonathan, the rest of the Gryffindors we graduated with," James said, tapping his chin.

"First great idea you had all month James, I'll send the invitations with Olin tomorrow, but.. Does he know where Crystal and Carly live?" she asked. "Olin's a smart owl, besides she's probably living with bunnies some place, far, far away. Last time we saw her was when Harry was born.. And about ten months ago.. She sure left an impression on Harry.." he replied chuckling.

"Oh, James you're so silly," she said and fed Harry his last spoonful. "Cry! Cry!" Harry said bouncing on his chair.

"It's time for you to sleep now honey.. Now give me a kiss.. Not you James, Harry," she said. Harry made a smacking noise with his mouth and smiled. "That's a good boy now, James you go write the invitations and I'll tuck Harry in bed," she said cradling her son in her arms.

"Can't I do it? Like you said, I never spend time with him.." James said, trying to get out of the job of writing. "Oh all right, but don't stay up too late, it's past his bedtime" she replied and handed Harry over to James.

"Thank you! And I promise I won't" James said and bounded up the stairs with Harry babbling nonsense away in his arms. "He hasn't changed one bit.. Now for the cards.. All right, Close friends first.. So Remus first..

_Dear Remus,_

_It's me Lily. Olin's our new, younger owl, dead clever too. We still have Fergina though. Thanks for Harry's gift, although I haven't received it yet. How are things? It is boring over here, despite the fact that Harry keeps my hands full. James is always at the office, working his ass away. Did you hear about the potion that helps were wolves regain their sanity? I read it in Witch Weekly. You should ask someone for the ingredients, the article didn't say anything about it. Well, here's the reason why I wrote to you. James thought up a wonderful idea (first good idea in months) that we should have a little get together. With Sirius, Peter, Crystal, Carly and the rest of the Gryffindors who graduated with us. We have no clue where Crystal lives though, she didn't mention anything about her living quarters last time we saw her, about ten months ago. James thinks that she's probably living with her bunnies in a far distant land. Anyways, send me a reply saying if you could go or not. It's at three to about seven or eight, I found a baby sitter for Harry don't worry, meet me at the Muggle coffee shop right outside of the entrance to St. Mungo's hospital. Wear Muggle clothes, bring robes along.. I've enclosed a map in case you'll get lost. Farewell, hope to see you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Lillian Potter. _

"That's perfect.. Now all I have to do is make twenty more of these.. Oh great," she mumbled running a hand through her red hair. "I still can't get used to the names, Lily Potter... Hopefully one day I will," she said and started Sirius' letter.

_Hi Padfoot,_

_It's Lily. Things are pretty boring here too. Harry keeps me quite busy, and James is always away. The baby food is not carrot crap, it's highly nutritional. Besides, it wouldn't be right naming our son Sirius Junior. But if you want a kid named Sirius Junior go ahead and marry Crystal. You'd be happier and less lonelier with her bunny army. I didn't receive the package yet, so I'm still waiting for it. Knowing you, you might've gotten him a bag of Zonko's Jokes, but the thing is, you bought it with Remus. So it's going to be good. Peter is quite paranoid isn't he? So twitchy, like Crystal's nose. Well, James came up with a little reunion idea. I've invited all the people from Gryffindor who graduated with us. I hope you come. It starts from three to seven or eight. And no, you can't be the babysitter for Harry. Meet us at the Muggle coffee chop in front of the entrance to St. Mungo's hospital, wear Muggle clothes and bring your robe along. I've also sent a map along so you won't get lost. Respond to me as soon as you made up your mind about going or not. _

_Sincerely, _

Lillian Potter 

"That's good enough for Sirius, now I should right a simple letter to Peter.. Then start on Crystal's.." she mumbled to herself, sucking on the end of her quill.

Just at that moment James rushed down, smiling. "Hey honey, just tucked Harry in bed. What did I tell you about sucking on your quill? It ruins your teeth," James said taking the quill out of her mouth. "Since when did you care about my teeth?" she said rolling her eyes.

"So, I've finished Remus', Sirius', and Peter's. I only need Crystal's.. And the rest you have to help me," she said grabbing a fresh roll of parchment. "Oh all right.. If I must.." he said sitting down next to her. "Do the one for Jonathon.." she said, tapping her chin.

_Dear Crystal,_

_How are you and your bunny army? James, Harry and I are fine. You do remember Harry right? Our son. Our loving, adorable son, that you suggested he run the bunny army with you. I miss you a whole lots, and I suppose James does too, Sirius definitely misses you, Remus also. I suppose the other Gryffindors miss you, with your perky personality and bizarre quirks. Remember the first time we all met? Where you dressed Sirius up as a girl when Bellatrix was after him? Those were good times, and well now that we're all twenty and twenty one, I can't bear the thought of losing you guys. It's just too much. I'm getting all emotional here, but I know you understand, because it's sort of a girl problem. Well, this is the reason why I'm writing. Well, James came up with a little reunion idea. I've invited all the people from Gryffindor who graduated with us. I hope you come. It starts from three to seven or eight. And no, you can't be the babysitter for Harry. Meet us at the Muggle coffee chop in front of the entrance to St. Mungo's hospital, wear Muggle clothes and bring your robe along. I've also sent a map along so you won't get lost. Respond to me as soon as you made up your mind about going or not. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lillian Potter_

After a few hours, or minutes, they both were finished.

"Oy.. I'm tired.. So.. Who's going to be Harry's babysitter?" James asked, leaning back in his chair stretching his arms. "Well.. I'm thinking Doris.. She might be up for it, and she is fond of kids," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Ah, old Doris. Yeah, she might be up for the job if we're willing to pay fifty Galleons every ten minutes," James said sarcastically. "Fine.. What about Belle?"

"Belle? Crystal's owl?"

"No! Nevermind.. What about Alice Longbottom?"

"Longbottom? She married Frank?"

"Yes she married Frank! Two years ago James! We were there!"

"Oh! Yes, I remember.. Excellent wine they served there, but no."

"Why?"

"She's gonna burn the house down by leaving the stove on to long. You know how forgetful they both can

be."

"Oh, right. How about Molly Weasley?"

"Oy, I thought she was going to the party with us.."

"You're right for once James. If she says no we'll ask her to babysit."

"And if she says yes?"

"James! You're so difficult. Erm.. All right how about Kim Jordan? The one who married Darren Jordan?"

"Oh! They're a good couple. Right.. Well... All right. Kim and Darren it is," James said and kissed her on the cheek. "Now let's go to sleep. And get ready for tomorrow's party," Lily said and walked up the stairs,

hand in hand with James.


	3. Crystal's Job

Chapter 3:

Crystal's Job

_Crystal Sagiuki.. The famous waitress _she thought as she dried a glass cup.

"What'll you be having today?" she asked with a tone of annoyance. Usually she was perky and hyper, but at work she was a totally different person.

"Umm.. I'll have.. No.. Wait.. Can you give me a minute?" the wizard asked.

"And how will you like that to be cooked? Medium? Rare? Well-done?" she asked sarcastically.

"Huh?" he replied. "Nevermind, I'll be back," she said and walked away.

Crystal sat on a stool at the bar resting her head on the cold marble. Strands of her black hair from her pigtails fell into her pale face, in front of her almond shaped dark brown eyes that still sparkles with an aura of childish innocence and laughter after all these years.

"Are you done yet?" she said approaching the wizard again.

"Ah, no.. Erm.. Oh! Yes. I'll be having meatloaf and.. A.. A goblet of pumpkin juice please" he said.

"How would you like the meatloaf to be cooked?" she said, blowing the strands of hair away with her light pink lips.

"Well.. Umm.. Can you give me another minute?" he asked, a bit intimidated by her attitude.

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes. Crystal changed, not her personality, ok maybe a tiny bit, but also her physical appearance. Her cute baby doll face looked more woman like. Her cheeks weren't chubby anymore, and her dimples didn't show as much. She still had her twitchy nose, bright eyes, and wits. But at the reunion people would notice the changes.

She didn't make a lot of money, a few Sickles a day. Why? Because she wasn't a good waitress. Let's just say that she doesn't have a long attention span, and doesn't have patience at all.

"'Xcuse me Miss," a cloaked figure called out raising his pale skinny hand. His voice sounded familiar to Crystal. She approached him her head tilted.

"Yes?" she asked, her hand on her hip. "May I have a butterbeer?" he asked in a soft voice.

"All right. That'll be nine Sickles. I know this may sound awkward, but I think I might know you" she said, pocketing the money he gave her.

"That doesn't sound awkward at all, you look quite familiar too," he said. The figure then pulled off his hood to reveal.... Remus J. Lupin. He looked up at Crystal's face with his light brown tired eyes. He had changed also, he looked manlier and more tired.

"R-Remus?" Crystal asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Huh, I guess you do know me" he said smiling, "But.. I have your name on the tip of my tongue.. Ah! Carly!" He had mistaken her for Carly Romano. Carly was bossy, and looked more woman-like when she was in Hogwarts, and was quite the opposite from Crystal, and always wore outfits that revealed.. Lots of skin.. Lots. She was very pretty, not to mention vain.

"No! Why would I be that bossy hussy?" she said laughing. "It's me! Crystal A. Sagiuki!"

"Crystal? Really?" Remus asked surprised.

"Chea! Who else would I be?" she said wrinkling her nose.

"Are you going to the reunion?" he asked smiling widely.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she said bouncing on her feet. She was getting that feeling again, the feeling that was the source of her hyperness, insanity.. ness.., and perkiness. The feeling that gave energy to the old Crystal. Crystal felt like she was in Hogwarts once again, but soon that feeling was interrupted by a customer's ranting.

"Miss! Miss? MISS! MISS?!" the wizard said waving his hand in the air.

"What.. Do.. Want?" she said with clenched teeth, turning around slowly.

"I erm.. Want the meatloaf well-done please" he said nervously.

"All righty then!" Crystal said and skipped off toward the kitchens to make the order. The wizard was quite surprised by her change of attitude.

"YES I'M FREE TO GO!" she yelled bursting out of the kitchen doors causing several people to turn around in shock. "What? What?" she asked happily.

Remus said laughing, "I don't think people are used to seeing a twenty year old skipping."

"Well, I might be old, but me and Bob are kids at heart. See you at the reunion!" she said and walked out the door.

"But- But what about my lunch?" the wizard piped. Remus laugh and turned to go.

Sorry, short chapter. I know. But I just want people to see my made-up in her erm.. Natural habitat. I can't use the other made-up characters because I don't know what they're like. Well generally I do, but like.. Deep down inside. The events happening in this story are based on role-plays. And I don't own any of the characters except Crystal Sagiuki Oh yes. Look forward to the next chapter, because it's the reunion


End file.
